


Primeval Face-Off

by Tim102



Category: Primeval, Primeval: New World
Genre: Animals, Awesome, Battle, Creatures, Time Travel, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim102/pseuds/Tim102
Summary: Would a Future Predator beat a Mer? Or a Gorgonopsid beat a Short-faced Bear?In this story, two animals from different time periods meet, but only one can walk away alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Today's combatants are two large and formidable predators, Nanotyrannus and the Short-Faced Bear. 

Size: 

Nanotyrannus: 2.5 meters tall, up to 5 meters long. 

Short-Faced Bear: 2 meters at the shoulder, 3 meters on hind legs. 

 

Strengths: 

Nanotyrannus: Superior bite strength, powerful legs, tail may also be used as a blunt weapon. 

Short-Faced Bear: Powerful bite, long and strong forearms, claws, may be able to wrestle from fighting other bears. 

 

Weaknesses: 

Nanotyrannus: Tiny forearms, eyes and face are vulnerable if the bear rears on it's hind legs. 

Short-Faced Bear: Thinner skin, less formidable head. 

 

Battle: 

An anomaly links 66 Million BC to 1 Million BC. The last Nanotyrannus knaws on the bones of a sauropod carcass. The unusual light is too much for the dinosaur to resist, and like a moth to a flame she is drawn to it. She emerges into a green paradise, very unlike the arid climate she is used to. But there is water, the sun is shining, and bizzare, horned grazers covered in the fur of mere mammals. 

The Nanotyrannus uses trees and bushes as cover and, in a burst of strength, charges forward, bellowing, and disembowels one of the creatures. It is the first time she has had fresh meat in weeks. 

Attracted by the strange sound and smell of blood, two bear cubs creep out of the undergrowth. In a bloodlust, the Nanotyrannus gives chase to the cubs, snapping one up like the mammal it is, and continues to pursue the sibling. Suddenly, the trees in front of it come alive with a mighty roar, and a giant mass of teeth and fur burst forward. The Short-Face Bear mother chomps the dinosaur's snout, while it's claws rend the neck and chest. 

The Nanotyrannus is able to throw the bear off and gather it's bearings, before preparing itself for a fight against a creature the likes of which it has never seen before. With a roar, it rushes the bear, hoping to intimidate it away. The bear rears up, looking down at it's adversary, trying it's own intimidation tactics. But the Nanotyrannus jumps into the bear, tearing flesh with it's claws and knocking the wind out of the mother. As the bear falls, the Nanotyrannus aims for the throat. A quick action raises the bears arm in the path of the jaws, as the Nanotyrannus chomps down. 

Enduring the pain, the bear bites the dinosaur's snout, while it's other claws turn it's opponents face, legs, and flanks to red ribbons. One strike slashes Nanotyrannus' eye, who then rears back in pain. Preferring to live and fight another day, the Nanotyrannus turns tail and tries to run. Noticing the mother giving chase, the theropod smacks it with her tail, and the bear is momentarily stunned. Hoping to finish the fight quickly, Nanotyrannus swings it's massive jaws to crush the bear's head. But she is met with another one of the bear's claws, which removes it's remaining eye. 

Blind and confused, the dinosaur swings wildly, hoping to strike it's assailant, but it is knocked to the ground by a massive paw, and it's windpipe is soon crushed by the bears jaws. 

As the mother licks her wounds, her cub returns from the tree it had climbed, and tries to suckle. He is rejected by his mother. The cub is at the age to begin eating meat. And what better meal, than the spoils of war?


	2. Amphicyon vs Dimetrodon

Today, we pit Amphicyon, the Bear Dog, against a giant reptile that predates the dinosaurs, Dimetrodon. 

Size: 

Amphicyon: 1.5 meters tall, 3 meters long. 

Dinmetrodon: 2 meters tall with a 1 meter sail, 4 meters long. 

Strengths: 

Amphicyon: Large canines and claws, robust limbs, thick neck. 

Dimetrodon: Serated teeth, powerful jaws, claws, large tail. 

Weaknesses: 

Amphicyon: More penatrable skin 

Dimetrodon: Not as nimble, less of a reach with arms. 

Battle: 

10 million years ago, an Amphicyon is headed back to her den, after a successful hunt, returning to guard her pups. As she reaches the top of a hill, she sees a large ball of light near her den. She is just in time to see a large lizard snap up one of her young, and stick it's head into the hole for another. The mother dashes to her pups defense, roaring as the runs down the hill. The dimetrodon turns sideways to face the guardian, sending blood into it's sail causing it to flush red. The sail makes the large predator seem even bigger, and causes the bear dog mother to pause and size up her competition. The dimetrodon takes this halt to launch an attack, clamping it's jaws around the mammals snout. The bear dog rears on it's back legs and rakes the reptile's face with its claws. The dimetrodon lets go and tries to intimidate it's opponent with it's sail again.   
The mother bear dog sees through the trick, and chomps down on the reptile's skull, poking an eye out in the process. Thrashing against the mammal, the dimetrodon is able to pin the amphicyon to the ground, and gets it's jaws around the bear dog's throat. Thick muscle around the neck is able to keep the teeth from doing too much damage, and the mother mammal rips at it's pups assailant's sides and throat. The dimetrodon steps back in pain for a moment, before turning to face it's enemy. But the bear dog grabs hold of the reptile's throat and crushes it with it's massive jaws. The dimetrodon struggles against the beast, clawing against it's chest and side. Until finally, the light dies from the reptiles eyes as it slips into darkness.   
As it pants, resting next to the body of its worthy opponent, the tiny cries of it's young call from the den. The bloodied mother stumbles to her den, seeing three surviving pups. She collapses in the den, allowing the babies to suckle as she drifts into an exhausted sleep.


	3. Deinonuychus vs Baurusuchus

In today's chapter, we pit strength against speed. The agile Deinonychus is going up against the powerful Baurusuchus. 

 

Size: 

Deinonychus: 1.2 meters tall, 3 meters long 

Baurusuchus: 1.2 meters tall, 4 meters long 

 

Strengths: 

Deinonychus: A very agile predator, has curved, blade like teeth, and two 7 inch claws, shorter but sharp claws on each hand. 

Baurusuchus: Heavily built, tough hide, incredibly powerful bite. 

 

Weaknesses: 

Deinonychus: Light bones break easily, may not have the power to break through the Baurusuchus' hide, used to working as a team. 

Baurusuchus: Much slower, may not be able to strike it's opponent. 

 

Battle: 

An anomaly opens in the swamps of the early Cretaceous, 112 million years ago. A lone deinonychus wanders into the area, separated from its pack. The shimmering light draws the raptor closer, until it emerges into a rocky desert around 86 million BC. An oasis lies nearby, with a young sauropod grazing. Having not eaten in days, the raptor creeps close to the herbivore, sizing it up, before launching a surprise attack and inflicting deep wounds into it's prey. It backs off to let the injury weaken it's quarry, tracking it as the sauropod slowly succumbs to the wound. The deinonychus approaches it's fallen prey when it hears rustling from the bushes behind it. Attracted by the smell of blood, a large baurusuchus emerges from the growth, trying to push the raptor off it's kill. But the agile dinosaur is starving, and won't give up it's meal without a fight. 

It rushes towards the terrestrial crocodile and leaps over it's snapping jaws onto it's back. While it's oversized claws are able to piece the skin and inflict wounds deep enough to draw blood, it's teeth and other claws are no match for the reptile's armor-like skin. The baurusuchus is able to throw the raptor off and begins it's attack. With massive jaws, it could easily snap the deinonychus in two, but the raptor is much too fast for it, darting in between bites to slash the croc. 

The battle of speed vs strength plays on for almost an hour, and the crocodilian begins to tire. The claw marks on it's hide may have started out as inconveniences before, but after a lengthy battle the multitude of wounds begin to take their toll, and it is dizzy with bloodloss. The raptor tries to jump over it's jaws and onto it's back again, but the baurusuchus raises it's head as the raptor is overhead, grabbing its tail and smashing it back down to earth. With the raptor stunned and in pain from two broken ribs, the baurusuchus rips the tail off of the dinosaur. The deinonychus leaps away in agony. Without it's long tail, it is off-balance and at a huge disadvantage. It's now or never, as the raptor makes one last dash towards the croc. As it leaps, the baurusuchus grabs hold of one of it's legs, crushing it. In a desparate attempt to free itself, the raptor claws wildly, and luckily rips an vital artery out of the crocodile's throat. The croc succumbs to the wound quickly, breathing heavily and whimpering, until it makes no sound at all. The deinonychus turns towards it prey, only to find it has been discovered by a huge Aerosteon, who is feasting. 

Defeated, the deinonychus is able to limp back through the anomaly, and is able to catch the sent of it's pack. The raptor becomes a low ranking member of the group, being unable to hunt or run. But it is able to feed off the leftovers of it's pack mates, and survives to the ripe old age of 17.


	4. Siberian Tiger vs Spiketooth

I don't own Primeval 

 

On today's chapter, we pit two apex predators together, the powerful and agile Siberian Tiger, and the carnivorous descendant of man from Dougal Dixon's book Man after Man, the Spiketooth. 

 

Size: 

Tiger: 1.3 meters at the shoulder 

Spiketooth: 2 meters tall 

 

Strengths: 

Tiger: A powerful bite, claws and strong legs, agility. 

Spiketooth: Very heavy and strong, serrated sabre teeth, claws on hands. 

 

Weaknesses: 

Tiger: Shorter sabre teeth may not do much damage, Spiketooth's serrated teeth would do serious damage. 

Spiketooth: Much slower than the cat. 

 

 

Battle: In the middle of the Toronto Zoo, the resident Siberian Tiger lounges on a raised wooden platform, watching the myriad of humans. The tiger, named Rajah, has spent nearly his whole life in a 40 meter by 20 meter enclosure, and he was content. He never went hungry, the keepers kept him entertained with games and simulated hunting. He knew this was nothing like an actual hunt, but it sure felt right. 

There was another tiger before, named Toni. The keepers hoped for a new cub, but after one too many skirmishes that cost Toni an ear and a ripped lip, they were separated. Like most other days, Rajah was perfectly fine lazing in the sun, letting the humans watch him. 

Suddenly, a large ball of light appears from nowhere in the middle of his enclosure. Intrigued by the mysterious object, Rajah creeps closer. A bizarre roar bellows from the ball, as a large, ape-like creature bursts through. Leaping to a tree, Rajah sees an animal unlike anything he's ever seen. It stood on two legs like a human, but it was covered in hair like an ape. The creature had claws as long as his own on each hand. Turning around, the man-ape revealed two humongous, serrated fangs. 

As soon as the ball had appeared, it had dissapeared from the enclosure, and now Rajah was trapped with this beast. Or the beast was trapped with Rajah. Both predators held eye contact for over a minute as intrigued humans looked on. Rajah leaps from his tree to the ground, roaring as he runs towards the intruder. He leaps onto it's torso, clawing it's face and neck, avoiding the huge canines. Blinded by blood, the Spiketooth grabs hold of the cat, digging it's claws into flesh, and manages to throw it into the pool at the center of the enclosure. 

Rajah recovers quickly, and prepares himself as the beast runs towards the water and leaps. Rajah sidesteps, letting the Spiketooth miss him, then climbs onto it's back, and grips the back of the neck with it's teeth, as it's claws turn the beast's back and arms to fleshy ribbons. The man-ape falls back, into the water, and pins the tiger to the bottom with it's weight. Rajah struggles to break free, but the creature won't budge. 

Just before Rajah's lungs are about to explode, the Spiketooth rises, desperate to get a breath as well. Before it can turn to keep the tiger down, Rajah has skampered onto the bank and atop it's platform. Roaring, the Spiketooth attacks the platform, tearing chunks of wood away, and causing it to lean. Rajah leaps from the platform to a tree just beside it, and from there onto the Spiketooth, aiming to sink it's teeth into the beast's throat. He is able to grab the throat, but the Spiketooth flips them around so that it falls on top of Rajah. Rajah is stunned for a mere moment, but it is enough, as the Spiketooth raises it's head and stabs both of it's fangs into the tiger's neck. As horrified humans look on, Rajah erupts in a fury of claws and blood, trying desperately to finish off his foe before dying himself. 

As the last drop of blood falls, and the light dies from Rajah's eyes, the Spiketooth rises and scans his surroundings. The glowing ball is gone, so there is no more home for him. He seems to be in a shallow crevice, as odd, similar creatures look at him from above in horror. A primal thought enters the Spiketooth's mind. "Predator dead. My food. My territory." He leaps up and grips the caged wall preventing the tiger from leaping out of his enclosure, and the Spiketooth rips through it like a baby animal. He enters a rampage as humans flee for their lives. As the Spiketooth runs through the zoo, his brain keeps repeating, "My territory. My food. Mine. Mine. Mine".


	5. Gorgonopside vs Mer Creatures

Size: 

Gorgonopsid: 2.5 Meters tall, 3 meters long 

Mer: 2 Meters tall, 4.5 meters long 

Mer Queen: 5 meters tall, 11 meters long 

 

Strengths: Sabre teeth, very fast, claws. 

Mer: Sharp teeth and tusks, strength in numbers 

Mer Queen: Large, very powerful, large tusks 

 

Weaknesses: 

Gorgonopsid: solitary animal 

Mer: Slow on land, overpowered by the gorgonopsid 

Mer Queen: Slow on land 

 

Battle: 

An anomaly opens in the distant future, leading to earth in the late Permian period. A curious mer approaches the glowing ball, hoping to find prey. He enters a world not unlike his own. Apart from the bountiful sea and shoreline, the inland parts of the mer's time are covered in vast deserts, very similar to the desolate world of the Permian. There are small, burrowing creatures gathered around one of the only green plants the mer can see, but it knows it is too slow on this land, and turns back towards the anomaly. 

But coming down from a nearby hill, a large, four legged creature with huge teeth hasn't eaten in weeks. This is the first large animal it's seen, and it won't let the opportunity get away. Feeling a sense of urgency, the mer moves with all it's might towards the anomaly, but he is painfully slow. It makes it to the anomaly, emerging to the familiar shore and his clan, when his head is crushed by the gorgonopsid's powerful jaws. Sweet blood wets his mouth, as a cacophonous chorus of bellows and growls erupts from below. The mer's herdmates are making their way up an incline to confront the killer of their friend. The gorgonopside faces them head-on, swiping with it's massive claws and inflicting serious wounds, while trying to keep safe from their formidable tusks. The mer's are able to inflict two gashes on the reptile's flank and hind leg, but they begin to back off after five of their family are dead of seriously injured. The gorgonopsid feels a breif peace as is begins to feed on one of the carcasses. However, a low, mounstrous roar bursts from behind it. 

The Mer Queen casts it's shadow over the gorgonopsid, while charging down the rocky cove. The gorgonopsid leaps to the side, letting the huge creature run right past it, while slashing the sides with it's claws. The Mer Queen turns to swat the predator away with it's massive and powerful fins, but the gorgonopsid stays just out of reach, dodging in and out of range to deliver deep wounds in the Queen's flesh. 

Suddenly, sharp pain runs up the gorgonopsid's back leg, as a mer stabs it's tusks deep enough to hit bone. Backing away from both creatures, the gorgonopsid is oblivious to the sea at it's back, and the two other mer's creeping up behind it. Launching onto the gorgonopsid's backside, they pin the reptile down, while the Queen takes it's head in her mouth, stabbing a tusk through it's lower and upper jaw. She takes the reptile into the cold ocean waters, flailing it around like a orca with a seal. When the reptile could move no more, the Mer Queen disemboweled it with it's tusks and begins to feast on soft flesh. The remaining mers float nearby, waiting for their turn at the carcass.


	6. Straight-Tusked Elephant vs Tyrannosaurus

In today's chapter, we pit mammal against dinosaur. The largest elephant in history, the Straight-tusked Elephant, is fighting the most infamous dinosaur of all time, Tyranosaurus Rex. 

Size: 

Straight-tusked Elephant: 17 ft tall at the shoulder 

Tyrannosaurus: 12 feet tall at the hip 

 

Strengths: 

Straight-tusked Elephant: 15 ft long tusks, 22 tons, long strong trunk 

Tyrannosaurus: 12 inch long teeth, claws on hind legs, evolved to tackle large prey, possibly lived in gangs 

 

Weaknesses: 

Straight-tusked Elephant: unused to fighting larger predators, no armor 

Tyrannosaurus: Susceptible to broken bones 

 

Battle: 

In 200,000 BC, a lone male Straight-tusked Elephant strolls along the Iberian Peninsula. An anomaly appears in front of it, and curiosity drives the elephant into the sparkling light. It arrives into an alien world. The valleys of it's home are green with grass, but this new landscape is hotter than it's used to with scattered trees and a heard of odd looking horned grazers. It was not an environment the elephant liked, but it decides to take a drink from a nearby pond before moving along its way.   
As it. It turned its head to see a creature the likes of which it had never seen before. It stood on two legs, covered in feathers, slightly smaller than himself, and a massive head with protruding teeth. The T-rex eyed the newcomer wearily, slowly approaching it. When the dinosaur got too close, the elephant flared out it's ears, bellowed, and charged towards this threat. 

The tyrannosaurus quickly got out of its way, before sinking it's massive teeth into the hindquarters of the mammal. The mammoth turns around and smacks the theropod with it's powerful trunk, hard enough to dislodge several teeth. Backing away, the tyrannosaurus roars to the sky in hopes of bringing any nearby t-rex's to the scene. While the giant predator cried for help, the elephant charged again, and is able to lodge one of it's tusks into the gut of the king of the dinosaurs. Knowing the battle is lost, the T-rex begins to retreat, but it's painful wound makes it unbearably slow. The elephant gives chase, and catches one of the t-rex's feet in it's trunk, causing the carnivore to fall. Again, the elephant gores it's would-be predator in the chest and gut, before stepping onto the beast and crushing it's head and chest. 

As it bawls in victory, the elephant turns around to return to it's home, but sees the brilliant ball of light begin to dim and shrink, as two other tyrannosaurus approach from a cluster of trees. The elephant desperately tries to dash towards the portal home, but the wound in it's hindquarters causes it to limp. Just as its outreached trunk touches the light, sharp pain rings through the elephants back legs again. As it turns to face its assailant, the other tyrannosaurus brings it's jaws to the back of the elephant's neck, and crushes it instantly. The straight-tusked elephant collapses, and watches the anomally flicker and disappear before darkness overtakes him, as the giant predators feast.


	7. Thylacoleo vs Carnufex

In one corner, weighing in at 360 pounds, the marsupial lion, Thylacoleo!! 

In the other corner, coming in at 400 pounds, the Carolina butcher, Carnufex!! 

 

Size: 

Thylacoleo: .75 meters tall, 1.5 long 

Carnufex: .9 meters tall, 3 meters long 

 

Strengths: 

Thylacoleo: Strongest bite of any mammal compared to body size, teeth ment to crush windpipe or spine, retractable claws, gripping thumb with claw, study tail used to help wrestle prey. 

Carnufex: Very fast, powerful bite, serated teeth, claws, armor-like scales. 

 

Weaknesses: 

Thylacoleo: Slow, skin offers no protection, smaller 

Carnufex: Armor might not be adequate protection from thylacoleo's powerful jaws and unique teeth. 

 

Battle: 

A thylacoleo rests in a tree, shaded from the Australian sun. He was hungry, and waiting for prey to wander within striking distance. When he was young, prey was abundant. Giant Diprotodons and Procoptodon were plentiful in the outback, but they all seemed to vanish when a new creature that walked like a bird appeared. This new thing was weak, slow, without claws or fangs, and often too bony to bother eating. But when they gathered, they were the most formidable force the marsupial lion has ever seen. He had witnessed them bring down diprotodon with sticks and trap the mighty Megalania in cervices. But their greatest power was the flame. They seemed to control it, and with that power nothing stood in their way. Forests and plains were turned to baron ash fields. The only good these creatures brought were the little barking animals they commanded. Many had turned away from their masters, and were easy prey for a predator like him.   
As he began to doze, his ears picked up the yips and calls of these creatures. Soon after, he smelled the unmistakable scent of smoke. He leaped from his perch and began to run, but he was slow and the fire was fast. It wasn't long until he saw the flames approaching him from each direction, he was trapped. Suddenly, a ball of light as bright as the sun popped into existence. With no other option, the thylacoleo raced towards the ball, and quickly emerged into a new field covered in large bushes. There was water, the sun was comforting, and no two legged creatures chasing him with fire. He looked back from where he came, to see the mysterious ball vanish as soon as it had appeared. Patrolling this new environment, he soon saw a heard of bizzare animals that looked like naked, smaller diprotodon with short tusks. There was no tree to leap down from, but he wasn't unfamiliar from stalking on the ground. Using the bushes as cover, he picked out a small youngster as his target. The thylacoleo crept foreword, preparing to pounce, but a bush to his right came alive with a roar. The youngster was caught in the jaws of a creature that had the head of a crocodile, but stood on two feet with long arms and claws tearing wounds into the young herbivore. The mammal would not let this insolence stand, he burst from the bushes and launched himself at the reptiles face.   
The two predators clashed into a brawl not unlike a kangaroo fight. The carnufex slashes with her hands across the ribcage of the marsupial, as her jaws sank into its shoulder with a crunch. The thylacoleo tries to rake the face and neck of the crocodilian, but it's claws hardly drew any blood from the chainmail-like scales. However, it's teeth sink into the reptiles neck, just missing the vertebrae. The carnufex tries to push it's opponent over, but the study tail of the marsupial lion helped to keep its balance. Thylacoleo uses its own weight to bring the reptile to the ground. Ignoring the injuries the carnufex was inflicting with razor sharp teeth and claws, the mammal grabs the throat and squeezes. The teeth missed the jugular artery, but they are clenched around the windpipe, and the carnufex can't breathe from the enormous pressure. However, just before it blacks out, a strike from carnufex's claws severs the jaw muscles and the marsupial lion is unable to apply pressure to its enemy's throat. The thylacoleo leaps off and ties to run. However, the carnufex catches up in a manner of seconds, and grabs the back of thylacoleo's neck, and forces it to the ground. In a fury of tooth and claw, the carnufex attacks the throat and face of the marsupial, severing major arteries and taking the jaw clean off. When it's opponent lies unmoving in a pool of its own blood, the carnufex unleashes a mighty roar before turning towards it's original victim. However, the ruckus of the battle attracted dozens of coelophysis, who are swarming around the carcass of the young herbivore.   
The carnufex is too tired to fight them off, so it turns towards it's worthy adversary, and begins to feast as more coelophysis gather by the bushes, hoping to scavenge any remains this top predator might leave behind.


	8. Entelodont vs Raboon

Two mammals separated by 73 million years will meet in a fight to the death. Daeodon will face a top predator on the savannah evolved from baboons in Dougal Dixon's book, After Man: A Zoology of the Future, the Raboon.

Size:  
Daeodon: 1.8 meters tall at the shoulder  
Raboon: 2.3 meters tall at the hip

Strengths:  
Daeodon: Powerful jaws, massive canines, very strong, experienced fighter  
Raboon: Mighty jaws and fangs, swift, intelligent, claws on forearms

Weaknesses:  
Daeodon: Slightly smaller reach, dim-witted, slower, relies more on smell than sight  
Raboon: Inexperienced, used to working in groups, susceptible to entelodont's tusk-like teeth

Battle:  
Wandering the barren badlands of North America in 20 million BC, a lone daeodon follows the trail of a primitive camel. It has been several days since the immense beast had anything to eat, and judging by the faint scent of blood and staggering trail marks, this camel would provide an easy, life-saving meal. Unbeknownst to the daeodon, an anomaly had opened directly in front of it. The beast looses the trail of its quarry, and looks up to see that it's surrounded by a lush grassland. Its nose picks up an overwhelming scent of blood, which it follows with haste. It comes upon a carcass of a humongous horned beast covered in smaller, striped creatures. The daeodon is used to pushing smaller predators off their kill, as it charges forward and unleashes a deafening bellow. The small creatures scatter in all directions, while the interloper breaks into the carcass, tearing flesh and crushing bone as it feasts.  
Lying in the grass, a raboon separated from its family group watches. It saw the striped predators, called horranes, bring down the large herbivore. But, being alone, it was unsure if it would be able to scare away the predators, and decided to let them have their fill until moving in. However, this new beast seems smaller than it, and may be easier to scare off. It bursts from the grass with a cry that sounds like the mixture of a monkey screech and tiger roar. The daeodon turns to face this bizarre, bipedal primate, and is frozen in fear at first. The raboon bites the daeodon's face and tears into flesh with its claws. The daeodon has faced worse, fighting other daeodons for food and mates gives one the ability to ignore pain. The daeodon opens its massive jaws and clamps down on one of the raboons arms, and tears it off easily.  
Backing away in pain, the raboon notices the large horns of the carcass behind it. The daeodon gallops towards the predatory monkey, but the raboon quickly sidesteps out of the way, and allows the daeodon to run straight into the horns which pierce its face and front leg. As the daeodon staggers, blinded by blood, the raboon rushes in for the kill. The daeodon begins to turn around in order to kick its opponent, but the raboon crunches into the hindquarters of the daeodon. The daeodon struggles to break free, snapping at its assailant, before it is finally able to kick the raboon off. Unluckily for the raboon, it is kicked towards the carcass' horns, which impale the raboon's torso and leg. Writing in pain, the raboon looks towards its opponent just in time to see a massive jaw open around its head, before it closes and crushes the primate's skull. The Daeodon rips the head off and throws it into the grasses. Pausing to reslish in its victory, the daeodon roars before turning towards its hard earned reward and feasts.  
The savannah has a new top predator in town, long live the king.


	9. Gigantopithecus vs Deinonychus

It’s been a while, but I believe it is time to bring a new fight to the Primeval Face-Off saga. In a battle of strength vs speed, one of the most fearsome carnivores, Deinonychus, will tackle the largest ape to ever walk the earth, Gigantopithecus.   
Since a single Deinonychus wouldn’t stand a chance again the mighty primate, this battle will have three Deinonychus go against one massive monkey.

Size:  
Gigantopithecus: 2.3 meters tall when on all fours, 3 meters tall on hind legs.  
Deinonychus: 1 meter tall.

Strengths:  
Gigantopithecus: 2-meter-long arms, incredibly strong, dexterous hands able to throw things, massive canines, intelligence.  
Deinonychus: Swift and agile, two sickle-shaped claws, razor sharp teeth, experienced in working as a team to bring down larger prey.

Weaknesses:  
Gigantopithecus: Is used to having its size deter any predators, foreword facing eyes wont let it see all the raptors if they surround it.  
Deinonychus: Very weak bones, unused to dealing with intelligent prey or prey that doesn’t use it’s tail or head for defence.

Battle:   
In the bamboo forest of India 4 million years ago, a lumbering male ape browsed on tough shoots. He had ruled this territory for over 3 years, and he is in the prime of his life. His relatively dull senses alert him to rustles behind him. Turning his head, he sees a reptile-like figure standing on two legs and eyeing him inquisitively. From a look at its teeth, he realized this newcomer was a predator. However, he hasn’t had to worry about carnivores like hyenas and sabre-toothed cats in years, so he turns around and continues eating. 

While the ape is minding its business, two more Deinonychus join their teammate, and begin to surround the giant. The eldest member then races towards the Gigantopithecus and leaps onto it back, the other two following suit and attack the sides. Ripping into flesh with their great claws, the ape shrieks in pain and rises. One of the raptors has its jaws firming around one of the ape’s shoulders, which the titan grabs it, crushing its spine. The Gigantopithecus them tosses it like a rag doll through several stalks of bamboo, before thrashing about trying to dislodge the other two. Holding on for dear life, while also avoiding the mammal’s strikes, the raptors aren’t able to land their major claws into any vital arteries. Remembering its time playing as an infant, the Gigantopithecus begins to roll around in an effort to dislocate the Deinonychus. The raptors realize the shift in gravity and leap off the ape before they are crushed beneath it. They wait for the Gigantopithecus to stop before resuming their assault, aiming for the face. The ape is able to grab one of them in mid air, driving it to the ground with a sickening crunch. The other raptor continues to rake at the ape’s flesh with tooth and claw. The Gigantopithecus roars in pain as it tries to eliminate its assailant. As the ape flails, the dinosaur is dislodged and flung several meters away.  
Escaping injury, it rises to its feet to face its quarry. Its pack may be dead, but the last Deinonychus knows that one more strike should be enough to kill the great ape. It charges at the creature head on, hoping to avoid it’s strike before aiming for the neck with its large claw. The Deinonychus underestimates the Gigantopithecus’ resourcefulness and will to live, nor does it notice the ape reach for a massive log beside it. In a flash the ape grasps the log and flings it without effort at the attacker. The raptor reacts too late as a three-hundred-pound log flies towards it before crushing nearly every bone in its body.  
After the Gigantopithecus takes a moment to roar in triumph, it ambles into the dense forest in search of shelter to lick its wounds.


End file.
